It is known to collect fluids, such as blood, from surgical sites with the use of vacuum pressures. The blood thus collected is often treated to remove air and particulate contaminates. Known filters for physiological fluids typically employ such features as a tubular inlet directed tangential to a cylindrical inlet chamber to generate centrifugal forces for separating the air from collected liquid and physical filters for further removal of particulate contaminates. These devices, however, do not lend themselves to easy discharge of the collected fluids and do not provide for effective treatment of the collected blood with anticoagulants, and the like.